Trust and Betrayal
by KookieX7 Kami YAH YAHXD
Summary: Crossover of Samurai X: Trust and Betrayal, and Mai HiME. Kuga is an Assassin, to change the old and create a new world. However, the assassin's life changes when she discovers a witnesses, and is torn between killing the girl, or watching her.


Disclaimers: I do not one Samurai X: Trust and Betrayal, or Mai HiME.

-- -- -- -- -- -- --- -- -- - - -- - - - - - - - --- ---

The silent air of the evening sky creaked along with the crying cicadas, bringing a peaceful atmosphere among with the flowing creek.

The Man stared at the moon, drinking his sake. The moon shone upon him, as he thought, _This__ evolution of man, their mind…it is all poisoned and afflicted with death._

He slowly got up and walked away.

--

The young girl with green eyes looked up at the nice lady, and smiled sincerely while showing her the toy top she had always kept, as they tagged along with the rest of the people and the cart.

--

The man sighed, as he walked forward, foreseeing the sight of blood.

_Even with a man who had incredible strength arose, he would not be able to stop this destruction._

--

The slaves ran, many screaming. Bandits quickly slashed down the people, one by one, their blood spraying everywhere. They killed the men and woman recklessly, stabbing, cutting, and slashing them everywhere.

As they finished off the last men, the young girl with tears in her eyes and a determined look to protect the three woman who were nice to her picked up one of the swords.

_Heavy…_

She gripped it tight, her hands shaking, breathing hard. Right as the young girl was about to run forward, the one woman who was motherly to her the whole day ran forward and pulled her back.

One of the girl's next to her ran up to the man, and begged him to spare the girl. The girl watched in horror as the man snickered and killed her.

The woman holding her shuddered and breathed out, "Akane!! Natsuki…don't look!!!" It was too late, the girl saw the other woman being slashed.

The woman holding her pushed Natsuki until she was laying on top of her, covering her face with tears.

"Natsuki! Natsuki! Please, you are just a child. You have not been able to choose your life, as we have been able to. You cannot die now, you must live…" The woman above Natsuki was pulled away by the hair, tears still flowing out of her eyes as she watched Natsuki lovingly.

"Natsuki, please live!"

A sword plunged through her throat, and slowly pulled out, dropping her to the ground. Natsuki watched the woman drop, her body twitching slightly.

The woman managed to mutter out, "Live, Natsuki…For me…" before the sword once again stabbed her, this time through the heart.

Natsuki stared terrified at her, not even noticing that the bandit approached her and raised his sword.

Pulling back and getting ready to kill the young girl, the bandit suddenly stopped when the sounds of killing came from behind. He whirled around, and saw an older man slash down his partners.

"Who the Hell are you!!"

The man came closer to the bandit, saying, "No point in introducing myself to the dead."

The thief glared and grunted, running towards the man before getting his whole body slashed into pieces within a matter of a second.

The sun had started to rise, creating a shine in the man's sword. "I suppose it was fate that led me in this direction tonight...I have avenged them. Bearing a grudge against these men will not bring your loved ones back. Be thankful for the fact that you survived."

The man started to walk away from the girl, before he turned around to still see the girl frozen and staring at the bodies. The man continued walking, in the midst of his thoughts.

_It no longer surprises me, the smell of blood is as much as common as the smell of white plums. Mankind Is living in a hell like this… and she lives in a hell of being sold into slavery… yes… it happens everyday. In the past, and in the future._

_--_

The man headed back the direction, carrying his bottle of sake, while walking below the orange sky of the sunset. _My sword…it is guided by the teachings of Hiten-Mitsurugi. Yet many times, I cannot use it to save one person's life. Not one living soul. It is enough that I should bury the corpses…I suppose._

The man walked into the empty plain and froze, his eyes widening.

Graves, that weren't there, were there. Graves for the people...and graves for the bandits. At the front stood the small girl, observing three stones placed next to each other in front of the setting sun.

"You made graves for the bandits as well as your family?"

"They were slave traders, not my family…I was sold to them after my parents died of cholera. After they died…they are no longer bandits or slave traders. Just dead bodies.."

"Who are those three stones for?" the man asked, pointing at the three stones the girl sat in front of.

"Kasumi-san, Akane-san, and Sakura-san. I only met them yesterday, but I wanted to protect them. I was the only kid in the group, but they still tried to protect me. One even begged the man to spare my life. I was too young to help… I wanted to give them special graves, so I wanted good stones. But these are the only ones I could find; I don't even have flowers to put on them.."

The man walked forward, opening his bottle of sake and pouring out sake on the three stones. "It's unfortunate to enter Nirvana without having some good tasting sake, so this is my tribute to them."

"Thank you.." the young girl turned to the older man. "I am Seijuro Hiko, a swordsman."

The girl tilted her head. "Swordsman?"

"Child, you failed to protect something very delicate to you, you were entrusted with those three lives. Your tiny hands will remember how heavy those bodies were, but you will carry the far heavier weight of their lives with you for the rest of your life. You have already carried them. Now you must aqquire the strength to support yourself, and protect others. Then you will be able to live your life, and protect others. What is your name, girl?"

"Natsuki."

"Much too delicate for a swordsman."

"From now on, your name will be Kuga."

"Ku…ga.."

"I will teach you girl, I will teach you my strength. That way mankind will not understand your power, and you can protect the lives of the ones you love.

-- --

**1864 (Genji 1)**

Reito Kanzaki leading his upper-leaders, carrying the lamp. "I'm sorry, we're running late. We should hurry up now."

The older man behind him smiled, "I've heard the good news Reito, you're to be married next month." Reito laughed gently, smiling. "Yes…"

"Are you marrying your childhood sweetheart? You're a very lucky man."

Reito smiled sincerely, "Thank you. I feel badly about it though. If so many people are miserable, why should I be this happy?"

The old man next to the body guard laughed. "What are you talking about? The world is always miserable, nothing should stop a man from being happy.."

Reito smiled, remembering the last time he was with his beloved.

--

_"I will return no later than next Spring. We must try to be patient, both of us."_

_Behind Reito's shadow showed the beautiful creamy skin of his fiancée, smiling._

_"I'll bring you ground cherry on the way home, I promise."_

_His fiancée nodded, giggling. _

--

Reito snapped out of his daydream, when a dead voice spoke.

"You are Jubei Shigekura of the Kyoto Shoshidai, are you not?"

The three men turned around, Reito widening his eyes in fear. The figure walked closer, revealing a girl with emerald eyes and raven-haired, with a murderous intent in her eyes.

The big man next to Jubei scoffed, "A girl?! Who the hell sent us a girl!"

The girl ignored him, and went on. "I have been ordered to inflict punishment you deserve, old man."

"Assassin!" Reito said, pushing Jubei back. "You think you can change the world with the cut of your sword?!" said Jubei hastily. The other bodyguard jumped forward. "Who the hell are you!?"

The big bodyguard lost his patience when the girl did not answer him back. "Answer me!!!" he screamed while unsheathing his sword and running towards the teenager.

The girl pulled out her sheath, blocked the big sword, and rammed the end of her sheath onto the guy's eye. Pulling out her sword she rammed it into the guy, blood spraying everywhere.

_One down._

Reito pulled out his sword. "Get away, you mustn't die no-" Jubei said. Reito's eyes widened as the girl had already put her sword in the middle of Jubei's face, pulling it out to spray out blood.

The girl turned towards Reito, and charged for him. Reito jumped out of the way, shaking, and looked at the devil. Her green eyes were hazed with evil, as she lifted up her sword. "Surrender."

"NEVER!" Reito attacked the girl, only to have his sword hit back. "I…will not die!"

Reito managed to block half of the girl's attacks before being sliced at his stomach. Bending over in pain, Reito thought endlessly, _I will not die..I can't die…I will not die_..

The girl's sword slashed at his shoulder, while running pass him. Reito twitched his eye. "I will…not…die!!" He ran at the girl, who ran back at her.

Everything happened slowly, them passing each other, and then blood spurting out from Reito's chest as he dropped down. The girl looked back at him, but then her eyes widened when she felt a cut on her cheek. The man had managed to cut her.

Glaring at him, she approached his body.

Reito was crying. "I….w-willl…n-not die…not now…not yet…I d-don't…want…to…die…" Reaching for a ground cherry, he saw his wife in his mind. "Shi-"

The girl finished him off, stabbing her sword into the man's neck.

Breathing silently, she waited for the clean-up to come. They clean-up crew rushed in, looking around for witnesses. There were none. The main clean up guy went to the girl. "Kuga, are you hurt?"

Kuga wiped her sword. "Not seriously."

The guy laughed. "I can't believe someone was able to mark you, this man must have been pretty good."

"No, not good, just spite." Kuga said before walking away while sheathing her sword. "Tate, please clean up the mess. Goodbye."

"O-oi!"

Kuga left the scene, leaving Tate to clean up the mess.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------.

TBC.

God, I loved this movie.


End file.
